Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an adjustable anchor assembly for use with a personnel fall arrest or protection system. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an adjustable anchor post assembly for use in providing an elevated attachment point for a personnel fall protection lifeline, such as, for example, when personnel are climbing and/or working on skids or large equipment. More particularly still, the present invention pertains to a pneumatically adjustable lifeline anchor post assembly, wherein a column post of the present invention can be pneumatically raised or lowered, and selectively locked in a desired position.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
In certain industrial settings (such as, for example, the oil and gas industry), it is common to have various types of equipment mounted within a supporting or transportation skid, basket or other structure. During operation and/or maintenance of said equipment, it is often necessary for personnel to climb to an upper surface of said skid(s)/structure(s) and/or equipment contained therein.
Governmental safety laws and/or regulations generally require that when personnel are working more than a predetermined distance above a ground or floor surface (such as, for example, on a skid, basket or other similar structure), said personnel must be protected against inadvertent falling. One such protection means comprises a personnel fall arrest or fall protection system.
Although specific embodiments can vary, such fall arrest systems generally comprise a harness that can be worn by a user and a safety line (lifeline) having a first end and a second end; said first end is attached to said harness, and said second end is attached or anchored to a fixed support, typically positioned at an elevated position above said user. In the event of a fall, the distance that said user can travel, along with the rate of deceleration, can be relatively controlled in order to prevent significant injury or death. Typically, the second end of said lifeline must be anchored to a fixed support above a point of attachment of said first end of said lifeline to said harness, preferably above the user's head.
When such fall arrest lifelines are used within a fixed structure, the second end of said lifeline may be attached to any number of different parts of the structure that are generally located above a user. When personnel are required to climb on a relatively small or portable structure, a vertically extendable anchor assembly is generally required to provide an attachment point for said lifeline. In most cases, such conventional anchor assemblies are designed for a specific structure and, thus, are permanently attached to said structure. One method of extending such conventional anchor systems involves employing a crane, while another method requires personnel to mechanically lift or pivot the anchor means into position.
However, if an anchor system is not permanently attached to a skid or other structure, personnel often anchor or “tie off” the lifeline to a top end of said skid or other structure, below the point of attachment of the lifeline to the harness; this method generally does not comply with applicable laws and/or regulations and often can present more danger to a user than if no lifeline were used at all.
Thus, there is a need for a personnel fall arrest or fall protection assembly that can be efficiently and effectively used to protect personnel when climbing on a skid, basket or other similar structure. The fall protection assembly should beneficially include an extendable anchor post that can be attached to existing skids, baskets or other structures. Further, said extendable anchor post should have a selectively adjustable length that can be easily extended or retracted.